


Hard Times

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 80s Music, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Gay Bashing, Gay Crowley (Good Omens), Gay Disaster Crowley (Good Omens), Goth Crowley, Homophobia, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), Human Gabriel (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Teen Angst, The Cure (Band) References, bisexual aziraphale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just a good omens high school/human au with a lot of angst and homophobiaAziraphale doesn't know what he wants, but he does. He wants to be with Crowley.Crowley knows what he wants. He wants to be with Aziraphale,they both want each other, but at what cost?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	1. friday i'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> TW: abuse, homophobia, violence, use of gay slurs
> 
> aahhh this has been chillin in my docs for a while. Please give me constructive criticism if i handled any of the subjects in a less than ideal way

“Aziraphale? Are you listening?” Crowley asked.

“Huh?” Aziraphale stopped picking at his hangnail and looked up at Crowley.

“I asked you what the purpose of the lysosome is like, three times,” Crowley said.

“Oh, I was just daydreaming” About you. He wanted to say.

“Okay. Do you want to move on to English?” Crowley smiled. He knew Aziraphale loved English class. 

“Yeah! What’d you think of the last chapter?” Aziraphale’s eyes shone.

“Lotta homoerotic subtext” Crowley noted.

Aziraphale blushed. “What makes you say that?” 

“The way he describes men. The way he talks about the subtlety of his friend's beauty’” Crowley smiled as he took Aziraphale's hand.

“Crowley stop” He didn’t want it to stop. Aziraphale squirmed in his seat. Crowley's smile dropped and so did his hands.

“I’m sorry” Crowley looked down. 

“Don’t apologize, dear. We just need to keep working.” 

“I’m tired of working” Crowley leaned back in his chair. “Dance break?”  
Aziraphale rolled his eyes. Crowley turned on his radio and turned to the 80s station. Aziraphale's favorite. And they were playing The Cure, Crowley's favorite. 

Monday you can fall apart  
Tuesday Wednesday break my heart  
Oh, Thursday doesn't even start  
It's Friday I'm in love

Crowley smiled as he got up and started spinning around the room. Aziraphale stood up and waved his arms in the air. Crowley held out his hand. “Dance with me?” He winked.

Aziraphale thought for a moment. “Sure” He grinned. 

Aziraphale gingerly took Crowley’s hand. They swirled around the room, smiling the entire time. Crowley took the opportunity to dip Aziraphale when the song ended, and they stayed like that for a solid minute, staring into each other's eyes, gold meeting blue. Aziraphale closed his eyes and Crowley closed the gap. Their lips met. They hungrily pressed against each other, kissing each other like they would never see each other again. When they broke apart, Crowley led Aziraphale to the bed. They continued kissing as soon as they sat down. “I’ve been wanting to do that for the longest time.” Crowley smiled. Their lips met again for a chaste kiss. Crowley started to take his shirt off. 

“What are you doing?” Aziraphale asked. 

“I thought-” Crowley broke off.

“No. I like you and all, but no. I’m not ready. I don’t even know how it goes.” Aziraphale stood up.

“Aziraphale, I never meant to rush you. Please stay.”

“You go to fast for me, Crowley” Aziraphale grabbed his bag and started walking home. Once Aziraphale was out of the house, Crowley started to swear. “Fuck! I always ruin everything! He’s probably not even gay. He just a stupid touch starved little Christian boy.” Crowley brought his hands to his face as Love of My Life started to play on the radio.


	2. too fast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING   
> homophobia, mild violence
> 
> crowley and aziraphale get caught

Aziraphale reached for Crowley’s hand. “Aziraphale? What are you doing?” Crowley asked.

“I want to hold your hand,” Aziraphale said.

“I thought I go to fast for you?” Crowley was confused.

“S-Sex is to fast. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to be with you.” 

“Oh.” Crowley gently took Aziraphale's hand in his own. Aziraphale smiled and leaned his head on Crowley’s shoulder. 

“Can I kiss you again?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley was shocked. 

“Sure!” He said enthusiastically. As their lips met, the door opened. 

“How are you boys doing?” Aziraphale’s father asked. He strode across the room in two large steps and lifted Aziraphale by the shirt. “What in His name do you think you’re doing?”

“Let him go!” Crowley yelped. Aziraphale cried out. “LET! HIM! GO!” 

“You foul, scrawny heathen. With your hair, your shades, do not look, talk, or think of my son ever again.” Aziraphale's father said in a strict tone. Crowley could tell he was nearing the end of his rope. Crowley bolted towards the door, sunglasses falling off of his head while doing so. He didn’t realize, he was eager to get the hell out of this forsaken house. He turned to glance up the stairs. He couldn't leave Aziraphale, but if he helped, he’d probably get hurt too. He quickly opened the door and dashed down the street towards the bus stop. He leaned against the street sign and breathed heavily. He pulled out his phone and called Aziraphale. It went to voicemail. Tears filled his eyes. He went to bed that night not knowing if he would ever see Aziraphale again.

Aziraphale assessed the damage in the bathroom mirror. Just a black eye. He could handle that. He had handled worse. Walked down the hallway to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Sobbing, he saw that his father had forgotten to take away his phone. He saw that he had 10 missed calls from Crowley. He called him back.   
Crowley answered after one ring. “Aziraphale? Are you okay? Did your dad hurt you? Oh, I felt so bad leaving you there but I don’t know what he would’ve done to me. Are you okay? Shit, I already said that. But seriously, are you okay?”

“Crowley, I’m okay. I think. But I’m scared, Crowley. I’m scared” Aziraphale whispered.

“I know. It’ll be okay” Crowley was reassuring Aziraphale just as much as he was reassuring himself.

“You promise?” Aziraphale sniffed.

“Promise” Crowley promised. But how was he to know?


	3. what do you take me for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aziraphales father beats him, and turns his anger on his mother. MAJOR TW for violence, domestic violence, child abuse, and use of the f slur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im serious about the TW

Aziraphale heard a plate crash from downstairs. “What?” His mother screamed. 

“Mary, quiet down! He might hear you.” Aziraphale’s father yell-whispered. Aziraphale snuck halfway down the stairs and leaned his ear towards the kitchen. “I told you, I walked in on his ‘friend’ making out with him. Certainly, it was against his will. I couldn’t imagine any son of mine partaking in such sinful activities” He shuttered. Silent tears started to form in Aziraphale’s eyes. He turned around to walk upstairs, but a squeak of the stairs gave away his position. 

“Aziraphale? Is that you?” His father called. Aziraphale scampered up the stairs. “Aziraphale! Come downstairs at once!” His father boomed.

“Ooh, someones in trouble!” Uriel giggled. Aziraphale blushed, ashamed, and started down the stairs two at a time. 

“Yes, father?” Aziraphale stood patiently, 

“Aziraphale. I want you to tell me that what I saw was a one-time thing. That you had not done such sinful things before the events of yesterday. That you didn’t want it” 

But I did want it. I wanted it so bad. Of course, Aziraphale would never say that to his father.  
“No, Sir,” Aziraphale said, fear in his voice.

“No Sir What?” Aziraphale’s father spat.

“I didn’t want it. It was revolting and I will never do anything like that again.” Aziraphale lied.

“Mary, get the belt” His father barked.

“Gabriel, surely you don’t think-” Mary started.

“Now.” He commanded. Mary quietly went upstairs and returned with one of Gabriel's belts. She hesitantly handed him the belt, and he cut right to the chase. He beat and slashed and whipped until Aziraphale started to bleed. Aziraphale tried his best to hold in his tears, threatening to spill over every time the belt was brought down on his pale back. 

“Gabriel, don’t you think that’s enough?” Mary spoke up. Gabriel turned towards her, malicious glint in his eyes. Aziraphale took this opportunity to rush upstairs and hide under his covers. He covered his ears with his pillow so he didn’t have to hear the screams. He started to pray.   
“Dear Lord, please cleanse me of the foul thoughts I have for Crowley. I know I have sinned and I am so very sorry. I will never do anything like that again as long as I live. Amen,” He quickly fell asleep, blood staining his sheets. 

\-----

“Aziraphale!” Crowley bounded up to Aziraphale and clapped his hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder.

“Crowley,” He winced at the contact. 

“What’s wrong?” Crowley looked concerned. Usually, Aziraphale was more than ecstatic to see him. 

“Oh, nothing. Everything’s just fine. Tickety-boo.” He looked down.

“Aziraphale” Crowley tilted Aziraphale's chin up.

“Don’t fucking touch me” Aziraphale turned away.

Crowley took a step back. “Was it something I said? If it is I’m sorry.” Aziraphale turned around and started to walk away.

“Angel, please talk to me” Crowley begged. 

“What do you take me for? Some kind of faggot?” Aziraphale lashed out.

Crowley just stood there, mouth open. Aziraphale huffed and went to his next class. Crowley popped his earbuds in and blasted Isolation by Joy Division.

**Author's Note:**

> i have some of this already written, so expect updates


End file.
